Blond Jokes 4 34: A Night Conversation
by Stormshadow13
Summary: {The next story in my Blond Jokes Saga.} Breaking into the home of his enemies was bold even for him. White wings flexed then relaxed, he was here for his stolen cross nothing more, nothing less. It was really that simple... or at least that's what Krad thought. The thief on the other hand... well Dark had his own plans.


Blond Jokes 4 3/4: A Night Conversation

AN: I had this fic almost done 7 years ago but lost the drive for DN Angel. Now my drive is back and this story is complete. Honesty, I found a file on a disk from a fellow DN Angel fan who gave me some ideas for the Blond Jokes Saga. However while I saved the ideas I can't find who sent me them. I'm sorry. But here is part of one of the ideas.

X

Golden eyes regarded the darkened Niwa house, the lights had gone out almost two hours before but only now did he feel confident enough to make his move. Braking in to the very house of his enemies was bold even for him. White wings shifted flexing then folding neatly once more feathers glistening in the moonlight. The blond tried to ignore the feelings of apprehension twisting his stomach into little knots. Some little far off voice in the back of his brain was telling him that this was not only one of the stupidest ideas that he'd ever come up with but also that something was bound to go wrong tonight. The white clad hunter shifted uneasily once more before the larger much more confident part of his brain told him that it was an easy in and out job. He was only going to retrieve his stolen cross and then he would be out of there. He could kill Mousy another night, tonight was only stealing… retrieving.

Dark heard a soft rustle of another person in the room the footsteps were very stealthy worthy of the phantom thief himself. He smiled mentally pleased that his quarry had taken the bate and had walked unknowingly right into his hands.

The hunter turned thief paused listening to the soft even breathing of the Niwa boy up in the loft bed. Golden slit pupil eyes quickly scanned the room searching for his missing possession. Not seeing the gold cross laying around anywhere Krad closed his eyes looking for his cross through the means of magic. He finally felt the small pulse of his own energy that was admitted from the trinket. The flaxen head cocked in confusion wondering why it was up on the bed with the boy. The ice demon ghosted over to the bed and looked up he couldn't see the Niwa child from where he stood but he could hear him quite well.

Dark smirked mentally as he sensed a very familiar presence very close to him. He really did have to admire his counterpart's boldness as well as his ability to sneak around but then again Krad would have needed to learn how to move quietly considering how well he didn't blend in with the background. If he hadn't been already awake and expecting the blond angel he would have never known that his opposite was even here. Daisuke was still sleeping like the dead in the back of his mind and the little red-head wouldn't even know that Dark had taken over his body as he slept or even that any of this had happened. The kaito waited eyes closed, body relaxed and breathing slow and even.

Krad fanned his wings leaping gracefully to the railing of the bed. Once he had gained his balance he glanced down and froze. It wasn't the red-haired Niwa in the bed but his purple haired counterpart. The demonic hunter briefly wondered if the boy let the theif out to sleep sometimes or if Mousy had taken control of his host body without the human's knowledge. The blond then shrugged to himself it really wasn't important what his other half's sleeping habits were. Amber eyes then spotted the golden cross lying next to the Kaito's head. Cat like eyes blinked well at least he knew now why his cross was up on the bed rather than somewhere else in the room. The thief must have been examining the pendant and had fallen asleep. Krad carefully leaned over the sleeping Kaito reaching for the small trinket. The blond had to brace one hand on the pillow next to the black angel's head for balance as he leaned over gloved fingers reaching for his prize. The ice demon's fingers were about to close around their target when Dark's purple eyes snapped open and he smiled victoriously at him. Krad felt his own eyes widen in shock and sudden horror as he attempted to pull back out of reach of the other's hands.

Dark's left arm snapped up wrapping around the blond's neck he heard a soft gasp of surprise as his fingers found the spot he was looking for the small hollow at the base of the hunter's skull. The thief quickly sent a small burst of dark magic down the white angel's spine. He felt Krad stiffen for just a second before his opposite collapsed on top of him temporarily paralyzed. The Kaito wrapped his right arm around his counterpart's waist. Dark shifted slightly making himself a little more comfortable, his angel was somewhat heavier then he'd anticipated because the thief had forgotten to add in the weight of the blond's wings. Kind of silly of himself to forget now that he thought about it, it wasn't like the light angel was ever without them. Krad used his wings almost like a security blanket they gave him size and intimidation… unless that is you were a certain purple haired phantom thief.

The hunter's mind was frozen in shock. What the hell had his counterpart done to him! He desperately tried to move but his limbs refused to obey his mental commands. Krad's breathing quickened as he tried to quench the rising tide of panic threatening to swamp him. He was completely helpless before his arch enemy.

The Kaito felt his opposite's breathing quicken, He calmly raised his left hand placing it against the back of the blond head letting some of his dark magic seep into his light counterpart's panicked mine. After a few seconds the thief smiled as he felt the hunter's breathing slow and even back out.

Krad struggled against the calming effect that Dark's magic had on him but in spite of his best efforts his panic ebbed away and his mind sunk into a drowsy lethargy. Amber eyes half closed as the white angel's mind and body relaxed. He did however manage to bite off the contented little purr that had almost escaped past his lips. He hadn't felt this comfortable and relaxed in four centuries. This didn't mean however that he was going to give into the thief. It was just some strange side effect of the opposite magic that was making him feel like this. He felt nothing for the other angel or at least that is what he firmly told himself. Maybe if he repeated it enough it would become the truth.

Dark twined his fingers into the soft golden hair marveling at how incredibly silky the long strands of sunlight were. He sighed softly, "why do you keep fighting me?"

The blond was silent for a second before replying. "you're my enemy. You are the Thief and I am the hunter. We are destined to destroy each other, only then can we become one again." The blond vaguely noticed that the Kaito smelled of some kind of spice, he knew the sent but couldn't quite place it at the moment, cinnamon maybe.

Dark snorted, "that's not true and you know it." Purple eyes then flashed in annoyance, " What is the real reason you won't let me close to you my other half?" His fingers untangled from the blond hair to stroke along a pale cheek gently turning the other's face so he could watch the hunter's features. "Don't you want to know the joy of someone knowing what pleases you? Don't you want to experience the pleasure that comes from the ultimate release?" The thief murmured fingers moving from the hunter's cheek to trail along the back of his neck. "You don't want the happiness that comes from joining your spirit to another's? To love and be loved in return?"

"No," came the blond's slightly muffled response.

"Why not?" Dark shifted his legs a little fingers never pausing there stroking movement. "I can see you are lonely. Why won't you accept what I am offering you?"

"Because love is for fools and weaklings. It allows another person to get close to you only to betray you in the end. I will not allow myself to become weak. I don't need the support of anyone but myself." The hunter's tone was cold and unyielding. Then almost to soft for the Kaito to hear, "I will not allow myself to be hurt like that."

Dark closed his eyes sighing softly, "who have you seen hurt so badly that you have decided to hide your heart behind an icy wall?" His answer was a stubborn and frosty silence from the blond angel. He sighed again, "You can't hide yourself forever my other half."

Krad hissed in response sounding remarkably like an angry cat.

Dark rolled his eyes at the other angel's stubbornness before he smiled running a knuckle down his opposite's spine, making it curve against it the thief could almost imagine the other's soft purr at the touch. No matter how loudly the white angel's mouth and brain protested against the Kaito's touch the hunter's body told another story, responding eagerly to the black angel's soft caresses. The phantom thief knew no matter how hard his counterpart tried to deny that there was something between them he knew otherwise. Dark also knew that he wasn't going to give up on the so called demon, he was going to shatter every barrier that the blond threw up in his path and someday Krad would finally admit his true feelings and submit to the Kaito's affections.

The ice demon gathered his strength straining to move to pull away from the gentle caresses. His counterparts hand was stroking along the juncture where his wings emerged from his back and the feeling of fingers touching somewhere he could not was sending liquid fire racing through his body. His wings were probably the most sensitive place on his form although because he had so little physical contact in his existence he was hyper sensitive to any soft touch. That was one reason most of his skin was covered by cloth except for his face and a bit of his neck; it was his armor his protection. Except from his other half who was always able to find some way past the cloth armor caressing the protected flesh beneath. A soft whimper of pleasure escaped his lips as the thief's fingers burrowed under snowy feathers. "Why? Why can you not just leave things the way they were?"

"Because it is destroying you," the thief's voice was soft but firm. "I will not allow you to continue to harm yourself. You are mine and always have been mine." Dark unwrapped his right arm from the light angel's waist lifting his hand to rest on the other white wing. "I have watched you self-destruct for long enough and I will not stand by anymore." Tan fingers buried themselves into snowy feathers, "I want you and now is the time I can have you."

Krad's golden eyes rolled back making little strangled sounds as pleasure swept through his body from the top of his blond head to his toes. Even if he hadn't been still paralyzed by the black angel's spell he couldn't have moved even if his life had depended on it.

Dark smiled letting his magic sweep out over the other half of his soul.

"Mine, only mine. I will always be there, I will never leave you." This was the last thing that Krad heard before his mind shut down unable to handle any more physical stimulation.

The thief reluctantly removed his fingers from soft snowy feathers carefully sliding out from under the hunter's limp body. Dark stroked knuckles against a pale cheek before whispering a spell banishing his other half's wings. He quietly summon Wiz easily lifting the now de-winged blond into his arms. The thief moved to the doors and opening them with a small burst of his magic. Black wings spread launching their owner into the air. The trip to creepy-boy's was peaceful and uneventful. Another small burst of magic opened the doors to the balcony and the thief slipped silently into the bed room laying his counterpart gently on the bed. Tan fingers brushed a stray strand of hair from the other angel's face before he turned leaving as silently as he had come.

X

AN: The ideas I found were:… "the ideas i had was where Krad sneaks into Dai's room to steal back his cross and uses the dream crown on Dark to discover the thief's true attention for him... and another where Dark takes over Dai's body and starts telling blond jokes in school." This must have come in, in a PM because I can't find this idea in my reviews. So again thank you for the idea and sorry I can't place your name here. (I'm such a twit.) T-T

I like the other ideas and think I might be able to come up with something for them.


End file.
